


Up the Ante

by Melifair



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bisexuality, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, M/M, OT3, Poker, Sexual Situations, Strip Poker, Threesome - F/M/M, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He took her panties, so she upped the ante. </p><p>In which Darcy plays a game of strip poker with Steve and Bucky, and gets more than she's bargained for. </p><p>Not that she's complaining ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Ante

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't originally decided to fill this prompt (for trope bingo: poker/strip poker) but I have fallen completely head over heels for Steve/Darcy/Bucky...so this happened ;)
> 
> I regret nothing. And in fact am proud that I challenged myself to write it! I've never written more than vaguely implied m/m, much less a threesome, so... ;D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! As much as I enjoyed writing it!!! 
> 
> (Note: any errors in editing are mine. I tend to just go with what sounds right and reads best)

"Your side."

Bucky was wearing a smug-ass grin, leaning back in his chair. And damn the bastard...he totally just made the muscle of his bare pec twitch on purpose. 

He thought he was being funny, eh.

It had been his turn to shuffle, and he made a big show of it. Trying to do big tricks and shit. But he wasn't that good at it, seeing as half of the deck flew across the table, and half of that ended up on the floor. 

Rather, to clarify, he wasn't that good at it...on purpose. Because the man had skills with his hands. 

"You just want to see me bend over." 

He just raised a brow and shrugged, and she wasn't sure if he was trying to look innocent, or if he was simply not denying her accusation.

"Just for that...I'll pick every damn one up with my toes. My ass will never leave this chair." 

And she was serious too. Because she didn't have anything on her ass. Literally. Bucky won the last hand, and instead of telling her to take off her bra...he opted for the panties instead. 

Actually stuffed them in the back pocket of the jeans he was STILL wearing.

Just for that, she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of her ass, so she was true to her word, picking up the ones she could reach without leaving her seat, and using her toes for the rest. It took a while, but in the end she did it. 

"Think you missed one, sweet-cheeks."

She glared at him, because he did not just call her that. 

Okay maybe he did. And maybe she liked it.

Still, she gave him her best 'excuse me' face. She'd challenge him till it made her dizzy. 

"What. You counted?" 

"Well, it took you long enough getting all the cards up."

Oh she'd make him pay. He was just doing this to get her to stand up.

She sneaked a peek at Steve, and saw him chuckling quietly, his eyes dark with mischief. A positively dirty look, that had her biting her lip in hopes that it would distract from the very noticeable ache between her legs. And she mused that maybe they were conspiring against her. 

"Alright Barnes. You lose the next hand, I get everything. Every last stitch of clothing left. Including my panties."

She figured James would be the one with the comeback, so it caught her a little by surprise when it was actually Steve who posed the counter-challenge.

"What if I win?"

Yep. Definitely conspiring.

"Then you get everything. Buck's pants, my panties, my bra. Same applies for Buck, if he wins."

He swallowed then, and did that thing with his left eyebrow that few people got to see. It was something that made her feel insanely special. 

And the next thing she heard, was Bucky's voice, rougher than normal.

"Better find that card."

***********************************

She doesn't spot the card at first. Actually, with as much of a mess that Bucky made of the deck, she thought the card might have flown across the room. But after a cursory stroll (which she's sure the two half naked men appreciate very much - she even puts a little more sway in her walk) she still doesn't see it. 

It wasn't until she is heading back to the table, that she saw a spot of white and red on the floor. 

And her focus was so zeroed in on that card, that she doesn't even glance their way before crawling back under the table. Because she wanted to get back to their game, considering the stakes that just got way more interesting. 

She noticed something though. Something that made her bump her head on the underside of table after snatching the card up off the floor. 

It was very hard to miss, right there in front of her face. 

James had positioned his leg so that it was stretched out, so that he can rub it along the inside of Steve's. 

She shook her head, because neither of them gave the impression that they were interested in each other. And she thought that she might've been reading too much into it...if it weren't for Steve adjusting his half-hard dick through his boxer-briefs. 

***********************************

She didn't say anything when she sat back down. 

Just tossed the card at the rest of the deck, and cast raised-brow glances at the two of them. 

Bucky had the audacity to waggle his own eyebrows at her, so she looks to Steve to find him blushing, but smirking at the same time. 

She doesn't say anything still...for a few minutes anyways. Enough time for Bucky to shuffle the deck and pass out another round. So it really wasn't a surprise that she lost that round. Because she honestly can't even concentrate on her own hand. 

"Um...do you guys..."

Bucky's grin isn't leering. Well, not entirely. There's a wistfulness about it, like he's remembered something about the past...the one he and Steve shared. Before the arm.

"Sometimes."

She can't help but look to Steve. Nor can she keep a little of the hurt she's feeling off her face. Because they'd been kinda exclusively fooling around since the few months before Bucky came back into the picture. 

"Darcy, I wouldn't...your my girl. Bucky and I...we're just best friends..."

"With benefits?"

She's made him blush again, but he gives a small nod. And despite her momentary worry...his adorableness and the undeniable hotness of that unexpected revelation...has her heart melting. 

"You okay?"

It was Bucky that asked her, as he gave her a worried look. And now she's the one blushing...even as she nods, ultimately overwhelmed at the feelings welling up inside her...because of the two men across from her. 

"Good, 'cause you owe me a bra."

And it made them laugh when she tosses her cards at him. 

Followed shortly after by her bra. 

***********************************

"Okay. You wanna play dirty?" 

The urge to challenge Buck is back full force after he's draped her last piece of clothing over his shoulder.

"How 'bout we up the ante? Seeing as I'm all out of clothes."

He gave her a raised brow, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Steve gave her two.

"Up it, how?"

She can't be sure if they're gonna go for it, so she folds her arms under her breasts. And the motion had its desired effect, with both of their gazes flicking down to her chest.

"Whoever wins the next round...the other two have to kiss."

Bucky just grinned at that, and she gave him one of her 'just you wait' sidewards glances, before she continuing on. 

"And there has to be tongue. I want to hear it. Touching's not off the table either."

She's got a nice reaction from Steve, but Bucky...the lovable ass...just grinned even wider.

"You ready if you lose?"

Oh. She was ready to knock him in the head.

"Bring it, Barnes."

***********************************

It took every ounce of her willpower to maintain her best poker face. 

She knew the minute she looked at the hand she'd been dealt, that she had this one in the bag. She had a damn good hand, and knew that neither of them could possibly have a better one. 

She even went through the motions of that round, trading her weakest card, because quite frankly, she'd still have a kick-ass hand regardless. 

So, It was totally worth it when she lays out her cards - complete, with a not-so-humble flourish - and earned a quiet 'well, shit' from Bucky.

They are still a bit stunned at her good fortune, and she glances from one to the other. 

"Alright boys! Pucker up!"

Bucky rolled his eyes and cast her a long-suffering but simultaneously amused look.

"Settle down over there, D."

He's leaned back in his chair and she doesn't really register the sound of it scraping over the floor, because she looked over to Steve, and found him red-faced and scratching at the hair at his neck. 

Only when she noticed that Bucky is leaning close to Steve, metal arm resting on the table...does the situation become suddenly still and electric at once. Shit just got real.

She can't remember ever seeing something as suspenseful as the moment which Steve leaned forward - Adam's apple bobbing over a nervous swallow - and seemed to silently communicate something with James. Just before their lips hovered close, finally slanting together sensuously in the most erotic thing she's ever seen. 

It's not long before the two men have really gotten into it. Steve's hand has gripped the back of Bucky's neck, and from her angle she can tell Bucky's other hand is on Steve's thigh. And boy have they delivered on the deal. Because she had quite a sight, with lots of tongue. All of it making her heart pound erratically, enough that she could feel the blood pulsing in her ears.

And when she muttered a 'holy fuck', they're suddenly grinning against each others lips.

They stopped after that though, and it takes her a minute to realize that Steve got up and is now reaching to her. 

"C'mere."

The image of these two gorgeous men kissing won't leave her though, it's vibrant in her mind. Not that she really wants to forget it either. And it has gotten her all kinds of riled up. So she doesn't even second guess it, just runs into his arms and kisses him soundly. 

She was completely and entirely focused on the feel of him. His hardness against her belly. His tongue that had pretty much taken over the kiss - even though she's the one that started it. And his hands that were rubbing over her, pressing her closer at the same time. 

Well, almost completely distracted. 

Her awareness came back full force when she felt another pair of hands - one hot, the other cold- at her hips. And she almost can't quite believe how she sounds, as an involuntary moan escapes her throat.

But the last thing heard, is a deep chuckle behind her, as Steve grins into her kiss. 

***********************************

She woke up the following morning with her head resting on a warm shoulder and a strong arm wrapped around hers. 

A pretty typical morning for her and Steve. Except Steve wasn't the shoulder she was resting on. 

Nope. His blonde head was right in front of her, using her breast for a pillow. And the heavy, but comforting, weight of him was sprawled across her...narrow hips between her thighs. 

She had a pretty nice view of his ass too.

"You alright, sweet-cheeks?"

Steve was also sound asleep. Even snoring a little. So she has to crane her neck a bit, because she really couldn't move...but when she does, she finds the most sincere look on James' face.

"Yeah."

She may have had Steve draped mostly across her, but his arm is draped across Bucky's torso. And the sight makes her bit her lip, and he raises a brow.

"You sure?" 

The night before was amazing, if a bit unexpected. It started out as a dare. A game of strip poker. She never thought she'd end up in bed with her man and his best friend...who'd become a pretty damn close friend to her as well - and not just because of last night. 

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He gave a nod at that, though it slowly transitioned into a pensive look.

"I'm...not gonna get between you and Steve. I know he cares about you a lot." 

No. She glares at him a bit, she does not want this to get awkward. 

"He cares a lot about you too. And um...so do I...so..."

"Don't make it awkward, Buck."

She laughed then, breaking the quiet moment, because neither one of them thought Steve was awake. That, and Bucky's face has gone three shades of adorable. 

"You guys saying you want me around?"

And Steve's moved his head - after kissing her breast - so that he can look his best friend in the eye.

"After last night?"

He doesn't even need to finish, because she does for him. 

In her own words.

"Fuck yes."


End file.
